1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step motor which rotates by using magnetic field and electricity, and more particularly to a hybrid step motor which has low iron loss and high output efficiency with scaled inner and outer diameters of stator, rotor assembly and magnet under the condition that silicon steel sheets are unsaturated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many products are provided with a motor which is mainly provided for driving the structure to rotate, so as to control the continuous rotation, or angle change, or even the extension and positioning of the length of the structure. The quality of the motor lies on the proportion of an input power to an output efficiency, however, the size of the stator, rotor assembly and magnet of the current motor is unstandardized, and the specifications of the motors manufactured by the manufacturers are usually made according to the performance and convenience of processing, or integer. As a result, the efficiencies of such motors are different, and the specifications are not optimal, so that such motors have low efficiency and large iron loss, and will waste energy, or even a larger motor is needed to finish the same work, so that the cost is relatively high.
The present invention is an improved hybrid step motor which comprises a stator, a rotor assembly and a magnet, and the rotor assembly is disposed in the stator after clipping the magnet.
Therefore, finding a step motor which utilizes the smallest input power to produce the largest output efficiency so as to reduce iron loss has become an important issue for the manufacturers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.